Bucky Hunters
Bucky was a star subordinate female on the TV series called Spit-Viper Cat Clan as herself. She may have also helped play subordinate females on other documentaries. Bucky was born in her legendary mother Keeper's very first surviving litter and for a long time lived in her birth group. She is one of the few females to stay in her birth group for more than five years. Bucky took breif dominance in the Hunters Pack in her mothers absence only to be violently attacked and overthrown upon Keeper's return. She then founded the Augusta, where she was the dominate female. Subordinate Female 'Bucky '(03HF034) was born on August 14, 2003 in a fairly small group called the Hunters. At the time, they were under a group split. Her mother was the new dominate female Keeper and her father was a roving Riffraff male named Teather, whom Keeper had mated with before. However, in the past, her mother had always killed her litters. Now though, Keeper had given birth to her very first litter of four, Shy (03HM031), Billy (03HM032), Lee-Ann (03HF033) and Bucky herself. The whole litter survived. The dominate male at the time was Bucky's grandfather, Lowes, who was the Hunters very first dominate male. However, the month following Bucky's birth, he died from old age. However, the Hunters reunited with their missing pack members, increasing the litter's chances of survival. In October, her uncle Bullet established himself as the dominate male beside Keeper in the absence of an unrealated dominate male. For a long time, Keeper did not get pregnant but instead focused on fighting with the other females to maintain her status. In December, she finally began to evict her competition, starting with Ocean, her younger sister. However, Ocean rejoined the group in January 2004. Finally, in March 2004, a Sports male named Scorcher joined the Hunters and ousted Bullet from male dominance. He also fought many of the other males which resulted in him losing the use of his left eye and recieving deep scars. However, the Hunters now had an unrelated dominate male. Bullet left to rove shortly afterwards. That same month, Bucky's sister Lee-Ann became seriously ill but she managed to recover from the sickness that likely had killed their grandmother Trish, the former dominate female. Bucky was nine months old when Keeper gave birth to her next litter in May 2004. The kits that belonged to Keeper were Bandit and Bubbles, while her aunt Raven also gave birth to a litter of three, Prune, Rachel and Dusky. Raven, however, was evicted for this but she rejoined the group in June. In September 2004, Keeper gave birth again to Crayon, Kimi and Julie. This time, Bucky was old enough to assist the older females in raising the new litter. The whole litter survived to adulthood. In October, Chasper was predated. After his death, Bucky began to learn the significance of each alarm call. Chasper, though, was only one of many spit-viper cats who would be killed or attacked by predators. This was a lesson Bucky would need to learn soon. By November, Bucky's great aunt Flora was pregnant. Also, Bucky's littermate brothers began to rove. In December though, Flora was evicted after she gave birth to Lola, shortly after Bucky's brothers returned from roving. Flora would later return to the Hunters but not for a while. In January 2005, Keeper gave birth to a large litter of five kits named Kat, Crakers, Pecan, Three and Fowler. The whole litter survived and Bucky helped in raising the litter. In March 2005, Keeper drove Flora out again after a violent attack and she was found dead in April 2005. In July, Keeper gave birth to another litter of five kits, Coco, Melody, Dog Bone, Rebel and Rooster. However, Dog Bone was predated in August. Then in September, the group split again and remained split until November after a group encounter. That same month, Keeper gave birth to two kits named Claw and Slash. Then, after a group encounter with the Cobras, Ruby, Bucky's aunt, discovered a lost Cobras' kit named Roseh and brought her to Keeper, who adopted the kit. Then, in December, Daffodil gave birth to a kit named Blanko. Daffodil, though, was evicted and dissapeared. However, Indigo, Watchmen, and Amigo Sports all immigrated into the Hunters. They were the brothers of dominate male Scorcher, who allowed them to remain. Then, in January, Keeper evicted Raven, Maklii and Mandy. That same month, the filming for the first season of Spit-Viper Cat Clan began. The season would become a huge sucess. The following month, Keeper, Ruby and L gave birth to a total of seven kits named Abbanon, Rico Joe, Twister, mothered by Keeper. Pheoby's mother was Ruby and Deathnote, Rogue and Dark were mothered by L. Then, Ocean was predated. However, the entire lot of kits survived thanks to the Hunters fairly large numbers. Then, in May, the Hunters drove their rivals, the Cobras, off of all thier land. Bucky received a scar from this battle while her aunt Anness was killed. In August, Keeper gave birth to two kits named Marma and Alaska. Both kits survived. Then, in October, Mandy, Keeper's littermate, was killed by a predator. However, the losses were soon made up for by the birth of Keeper's litter of seven born in December 2006. The kits were Noble, Archy, Enigma, Misha, Sharky, GSD and Reader. Bucky helped the rest of the females in raising the litter. Then, in 2007, the film crews returned to film the second season of Spit-Viper Cat Clan; another sucess. Tragically, Sharky died among the first few days of filming. In February, Keeper attacked Bucky's littermate Lee-Ann and evicted her. She was absent in March and was killed in April after Keeper ran her down and attacked her again. In May, Ruby gave birth to a litter of three named Lora, Prudey and Boots. Though they were not the dominate female's kits, Bucky helped raise them and Keeper allowed them to survive. Ruby managed to not get evicted. In August 2007, Keeper gave birth again to CJ, Regan-Hosha, Patunia, Aleoe, Sector, Serpant and Angy Annie Anne or Triple A. By now, Bucky was four years old and Keeper began to attack her and assert her dominance over her as well as the group's other females. However, she did not evict Bucky. This type of behavior was uncommon, as most subordinate females are evicted or killed before age five. In November 2007, Keeper gave birth to Animallia and Juno, two more kits for Bucky to help raise and look after and two more recruits for the fastly growing group. In December, Claw was predated while Lily gave brith to Rhotochellio and Ruby gave birth to Andrew, Bobby, Sue, Anna and Smithy. Bucky also mated with rovers but failed to get pregnant, unlike her aunts. However, her maternal instinct was still strong and she helped to raise the litter. Then, in January 2008, change came to the Hunters again. Mud, Digger, Dirtclog and Varmit from the Sports immigrated into the Hunters. They were all Bucky's second cousins and the close relitives to Scorcher, the dominate male, who also allowed them to stay. By now, the Hunters had grown to be a large group. Keeper evicted eleven year old Judace, who had helped in founding the Hunters ten years ago and she was killed in February. after keeper gave birth to Fuzzy, Tenn, and Plazma. Then, in March, a wild fire broke out, burining half of the Hunters pristeen territory. The Hunters relocated elsewhere but remained in their typical range. In April, the Hunters adopted an Isis B Pack kit named Forfa but she died in May after being snake bit. That same month, Bucky became pregnant with her first litter. In June, Bucky gave birth to a litter of three, but her pregnant mother Keeper killed them and gave birth to her own litter of three named Dove, Buckscar and Nayala. Bucky, though, despite having had her own litter killed, helped raise her new siblings. Keeper then attacked and evicted Bucky in July and she was absent at the end of the month. GSD and Slahs left to go roving that same months. Then, in August, the over 50 strong Hunters group split in two, creating the Deathnotes Pack. Bucky rejoined the group afterwards. The next month, Keeper aborted her litter and the Hunters remained split. In December 2008, the split was declaried perminant and the group was named Deathnotes after Deathnote, the breif dominate female who was easlily deposed by L. Bucky remained loyal to her birth group and was now one of the oldest subordinates under her aunt Ruby, who maintained dominance over her neice. In January 2009, the Hunters attacked a wild group's den and suceeded in killing thier litter. The filming for the fourth season of Spit-Viper Cat Clan began, starting out with the burrow raid. In February, the long-term dominate male Scorcher was killed by the wild pack and their males. The group would later be named Westside Gangsters. In March, Dirtclog, Keeper's cousin, established dominance over the resident males. Keeper then gave birth to Scorcher's last litter consisting of Blazer, Tiger and Bootsie. In April, Keeper violently attacked the eldest females in the group. She ousted Lily, Larie, Bukcy, Julie, Melody, Enigma, Prune and Lora. The Hunters dropped to under 30 pack members. The evicted females stayed together but Lily and Larie were both predated in June while Julie and Melody were last seen with wild males wiith Julie as the dominate female. Bucky, though, had the will power to survive and rejoined the Hunters while the other females dispersed and dissapeared. Then, in July, Vizuin, a Missfits roving male, appeared at the Hunters and fought with Dirtclog for dominance and lost. He retreated and left the Hunters alone afterwards. In August, Dirtclog evicted Rosco, Flagstaff and Digger for challenging him for dominance. Keeper also evicted Ruby after a harsh dominance fight. She was announced as dead in October as well as the evicted males. Rosco, however, reappeared as the dominate male of the Sports. Bandit was the next to challenge Keeper for dominance and she lost. Keeper evicted her afterwards. That same month, December, Dusky, Noble, Misha and Rhotochellio were all killed by different causes. Finally, in January 2010, Bucky was six years old and gave birth to her very first surviving litter of kits named Allah, Scruffkins and Jellintah. Her mother, Keeper, was over ten years old now and not as productive in raising litters as she used to be. Unsurprisingly, she allowed the litter to survive. In February, Mud was ousted from the Hunters by Dirtclog with Watchmen. However, Mud would soon return. In March, Keeper gave birth to a litter but only one kit emerged named Anthony. In May, the Hunters split and the splinter group was lead by Bucky. However, they reunited and Keeper took dominance back from Bucky, who submitted without putting up a fight. During Bucky's time as the temporary domiante female, Fowler gave birth to two kits named Jima and Allenoy. In July, Elliot from the Missfits joined the Hunters and in August, Keeper evicted the last of the eldest subordiantes, Jazmine and AG. Jazmine managed to join Hippyhops, where she died shorlty afterwards while AG was last seen with Isis B males. In October, Dirtclog and Varmit fought for male dominance and Dirtclog won. Their fight was followed by Keeper and Dirtclog fighting in November and Keeper won. Then, a dagger wolf, a predator of spit-vipers, attacked the Hunters den at the briar patch burrow. Keeper defended the den but recieved serious injuries but she miraculously survived. However, in December, Keeper was snake bit and absent at the end of the month. Again, Bucky took over as the dominate female. However, Bucky's time as the dominate female did not last long. Keeper returned in early January and reclaimed her throne after a vicious fight. Bucky was evicted with a broken paw and radio collar. And this time, she wouldn't be returning to the Hunters. She was Last Seen on January 17, 2011. Augusta Pack's Dominate Female However, she reappeared on January 31, 2011 with a semi-wild Missfits male named Brutus. The pair stayed together and in his company, Bucky recovered from her injuries. In February, Keeper evicted Bandit and she joined Bucky and Brutus in Augusta where Bucky gave birth to her second litter. However, none of the four kits survived. The new group, however, was named Augusta. Bucky took over as the dominate female, being much older than Bandit, despite having a deformed paw now. Then, in March, Bandit died. Bucky also came close to the Hunters and mated with Dirtclog again. She was pregnant in April and gave birth to Feelinx in May. He was the first surviving kit born in the Augusta. However, in late June, the Augusta, consisting of Brutus, Bucky and Feelinx, were attacked by the Deathnotes. Deathnote, the domiante female, caught Feelinx and killed him and the rest of the group badly salvaged Bucky and Brutus. Bucky died three days later from her severe injuries. She was pregnant by Brutus when she died. Brutus, however, lived on for another month and survived his injuries. However, his radio collar was removed and he was Last Seen in July and the Augusta Pack was lost. Bucky on the Big Screen Bucky was frequently mentioned throughout the four seasons of Spit-Viper Cat Clan as Keeper's loyal supporter, a caring helper and was the star on multiple episodes. Her best known preformance was when Keeper and Bucky were both pregnant and Bucky gave birth to her litter first. Keeper killed the kits in order to save the lives of her own kits and to keep the group from getting too large. Bucky was commonly mentioned afterwards as a willing helper and a good sentry like her littermate brother Shy, who was slightly more famous and better known. Category:Hunters Individuals Category:Augusta Individuals Category:Dominate Females Category:Deceased Individuals